It Never Ends
by Darkness Dreamer
Summary: A new girl, Madison Brown, Maddie for short, is taken to horizon for suicide attempt and drug use.
1. Here comes help?

A/N: Well, here we have it, my newest HG fanfic. It's been awhile since I've written anything, and I might be a bit rusty, so be nice, okay? ï And as always, r/r!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I only own my characters, etc...

"I never thought it would come back to this," Maddie thought. It had been over a year since her last real break down, and after seven stays in mental hospitals, and countless stays in various other group homes and such, she thought she was finally over it. But, here she was again, sitting in the girls' bathroom at school with a razor in her right hand, a joint in her left, and tears running down her face. What had triggered her this time, she didn't care. It could have been her father, beating the living shit out of her after a night of hard drinking; but no, that had happened for years, she was used to it by now. It could have been her mother, yelling at her once again, saying she was fat, ugly, stupid, not good enough no matter that she weighed only 80 lbs., got straight A's, and did whatever her mom asked of her. But no, again, she had dealt with that for years, she was used to that as well. Maybe it was the people at school, taunting, tormenting, and spreading rumors about her. No, no, no! That was nothing new, either. So what was it? Whatever it was, she was glad for it, it gave her the strength she needed to finally go through with it...

As she started coming too, Maddie could hear voices speaking. She was still really groggy, and didn't really remember what happened, or where she was, but she thought she heard someone say her name. As she went to sit up, however, she felt something holding her down. In a moment a panic, she opened her eyes wide, and saw to her horror, that she was strapped down to what looked to be a hospital bed. What was worse, she saw that her wrists were heavily bandaged and those bandages were beginning to turn a bit red. At that moment she remembered about the previous day (she guessed it had to be the next day, because she had been at school late, and through her closed window, she could see light outside), and she started to cry.

At that moment, the voices that she had heard outside her door started growing louder, and than, her door opened. In came her mother, her father, her high school principal, whom she assumed was her doctor, and another man, whom she didn't know. She quickly tried to dry her eyes, because she didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of knowing that she was weak.

"Maddie?" Her mother whispered, trying to see if she was awake or not. "Maddie, are you awake?" Maddie turned, showering that her eyes were open, but she remained silent.

"Hey baby? How are you feeling?" Still, Maddie remained silent. At this point, the man whom Maddie didn't know spoke up.

"Hello Maddie. My name is Peter Scarbrow." After this introduction, Peter waited a beat to see if Maddie would say something. When she didn't, he went on. "I run a school for teens up in Canada. Your parents and principal think you would feel much better there, and I agree with them. What do you say?"

At this, Maddie finally spoke. "Why can't I just stay here? I don't want to change schools. I don't to go from just being an outsider to being a new kid outsider. Please, don't make me go. I've been away from home enough times to last me a life time. Please, please, let me stay. What I did was impulsive, and I'm sorry. I don't want to go away again."

Maddie finished her plea with a couple tears coming out of her eyes, and Peter's heart just about broke. He couldn't let this show, though. He had to be strong for Maddie.

"I'm sorry, Maddie, but that's out of the question. Since you choose to do, well, what you did, on school grounds, and since you had drug paraphernalia on you, the school board has decided to, um, expel you." At this, Peter turned to glare at Maddie's principal, Mr. Jenks.

"Well, what did you expect us to do? This is her third offense with drugs, she has caused animosity within the children on numerous occasions, and, the girl that found her in the bathroom is going through serious trauma issues right now. We're just hoping her family doesn't sue!" Mr. Jenks argued.

"Fine. Whatever!" Peter shut him off, "The fact remains, Maddie, that you can't return to your school. And you can't go to another school, because it was the school board where the ones that expelled you. This means that any school in the area, that is under the school board, won't except you. You can't be released to your parents, because obviously you aren't safe to yourself right now, and you need supervision. This leaves only a few choices. Either you go back to a mental hospital, a group home, or you come with me, finish out your junior and senior year, graduate, and live a hopefully happy life from that point on. Well, what do you say? Mental hospital, group home, or a chance at a new life?"

Maddie didn't really have to think long on that one. Her choices were limited, and from what she could see, Peter didn't seem like such a bad guy. He was atleast better than another mental hospital or group home. "All right," she said, "when do we leave?"

A/N: Well, that's all we have for now...hope ya like.


	2. Plane Ride

A/N: Okay, here we go, the next chapter. This one has a lot more Peter interaction.

Disclaimer: I make absolutely no money what so ever on Higher Ground, Happy Bunny, HIM, or anything else I happen to mention...trust me, I am incredibly poor.

Three hours later, Maddie was released from the hospital to go home and pack. She had many thoughts running through her mind. Was this place going to be just another group home? Was she going to be cast into another outcast role, considered a freak by her peers? But, at the same time, a happier thought was going through her mind as well. She was going away, far away, another country even. Away for a long time. No more abusive father, no more perfectionist mother, no more students at school knowing all her dirty little secrets. Nothing, nothing but a clean slate. She planned to keep it that way, too. Even if it meant not saying one word to anyone, student or teacher or whatever they had there, see was not going to ruin herself again.

The next day, at the air port, her parents pulled her aside.

"Now, look here, kid," her father started, "I don't want any calls about you, ya see? None of this cutting bullshit, drugs, nothing! I already have to spend my hard earned money to send you to this school for rejects, and I don't want to have to have anymore trouble from you! Lord knows you've caused enough already! And if I even hear one whisper about you telling anything that goes on in my home, than you will regret it, I promise you that!" He finished with a hiss and a glare, warning her to make a peep. Her mother didn't say anything, like always. She just looked away, too afraid of losing her beloved husband to ever stick up for Maddie.

Soon after her father had finished his little speech, Peter appeared again. This was the first time he had had a chance to see the girl outside of a hospital gown, and her appearance was much different. Her hair, which had been blonde the day before, was purple today. She wore tight bondage black and purple pants and a purple top with a character on it. It looked to be some sort of bunny with a phrase underneath it. Upon closer examination, the phrase said "You Suck And That's Sad." In her hands, she held what looked like a black hoodie with some sort of what he guessed was a band logo; it was a strange looking heart. The hoodie had the word HIM on it. Her make up was very dark, and it instantly reminded him of Daisy. She had dark red lips, black eyes with sparkles, and every pale skin tone. Her jewelry was black leather with studs: a necklace, bracelet, and belt. The bandages that had wrapped her wrists had been replaced with purple and black stripped wrist bands. All and all, the look wouldn't have been out of place in Rocky Horror Picture Show, but he couldn't let it deter him. He knew from personal experience that appearance was just another one of the walls that these kids put up. He took a deep breath and spoke out.

"Alright Maddie, it's time to board the plane. Are you ready?"

With a final, disgusted look at her parents, Maddie nodded, not saying a word, and walked toward the terminal.

On the plane, Peter turned to Maddie and began talking.

"Okay, since we have about three hours to kill, I figured I go ahead and get the interview/assessment part over with, that you would usually have once you got to Horizon."

"Horizon's the name of the school?"

"Yes. It's a symbol for the fact that there are better times ahead, just over the horizon."

"You've got to be kidding me. How cheesy is that!?"

"Even so, it's fact. Anyway, first, can you answer some questions for me?"

"I guess so....."

"Great!" Peter pulled out a notebook and a manila folder from his carry on and took a pen from this pant pocket. "What is you full name?"

"Um, Madison Lee Brown." Peter made a note.

"Okay, but I assume you like Maddie?"

"Yeah, only my parents and grandparents call me Madison." Scribble scribble.

"Next question. How old are you?"

"Shouldn't the files you got from my school and the hospital and stuff already have all this?"

"Yes, but for record's sake, I need to hear it first hand from you."

"Fine, whatever. I'm 16. My birthday is April 7th, 1988. I'll be 17 in about 6 months."

Peter wrote all this down and turned to ask her another question.

"Okay, now on to physical features. How tall are you? How much do you weigh? What color are you eyes? What color is your hair, right now and naturally?"

"5'4", 80 pounds, green, purple, blonde."

"Can the purple be washed out?"

"Yes, if it has to be."

"Good." He made another note of all this, and circled the weight. That was incredibly too low for someone of Maddie's height and age. He would have to get her counselor to monitor her eating, because, at the moment, she weighed even less than Jules.

"Okay, now to the tough questions. Why did you try to kill yourself?"

At this, Maddie froze. She didn't want to tell him, she couldn't. She just couldn't. It wasn't worth the risk. Instead, she just defiantly turned her towards the window and tried to ignore Peter, hoping that he would get the hint. Peter did indeed get the hint, and even though it was against his better judgment, he decided to drop it for now; he knew to not push his student before they were ready.

"Okay, we'll try a different approach. Why were you sent to all those other hospitals and home and why didn't they work?"

Maddie decided that telling him this wasn't telling too much out, so she went ahead. He was the main teacher, after all, and all he had to do was read her file to find that out.

"Suicide attempts, drug use, self mutilation, anorexia and bulimia, depression, bi-polar disorder, and truancy."

Peter rushed to write all this down. It seemed like his newest student had more wrong with her than he first thought. The suicide attempts, drug use, self mutilation, and truancy he knew about. The eating disorders he had suspected as soon as she had told him her weight, but it was a completely different matter to be dealing with actual mental illnesses. Not to mention that he still didn't know anything about her home life or why she had tried to kill herself this time. Maddie wasn't just an at-risk-teen, she was in risk already. He would have to handle her much differently than the others.

"Okay," Peter said, regaining his composer, "last question. How can Horizon help you? What can we do differently from the other places that failed to help you?"

"Um, I dunno. I'm sorry." At this, Maddie looked sad. She was closing up, Peter could tell, could see it in her eyes. It was such a sad, lost look. His heart went out to the girl, and he promised himself that he would succeed where the others had failed.

"It's okay, Maddie. We'll leave it there for now. Why don't you get some rest? Maddie looked relieved at this. She turned towards the window, grabbed a pillow, and almost immediately went to sleep, as Peter just sat there and watched her sleep.

A/N: Okay, next chapter, Horizon!!! And, of course, the Cliffhangers. R/r as always!


End file.
